


[VID] Peggy Carter: Secret Agent

by alba17



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter’s a secret agent!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Peggy Carter: Secret Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little vid about being a secret agent, Marvel 1940’s style. Or post WW2, to be exact. Song by the Backyardigans. Length: 1:15

  
Watch in HD!

Also on [](https://vimeo.com/123089817>Vimeo</a>,%20if%20you%20prefer%20that%20platform.%20Password:%20Peggy)


End file.
